


Beer Pong Dancer

by JustALifelongPhase



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALifelongPhase/pseuds/JustALifelongPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr user seeing-circles</p>
<p>"“you’re really bad at beer pong but you do this really cute dance before you throw the ball so I’m letting you stay on my team” au clexa?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer Pong Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Much appreciation for seeing-circles for my first prompt! And thanks for getting me out of my two-week writers' block!

Lexa didn't got to parties. Ever. Well, hardly ever. Indra said it was a good thing. Lexa smiled slightly, remembering what the woman had told her a few months ago.

"Lexa, you never do anything halfway, not even parties." Lexa was a little surprised that she remembered her friend's words, considering how hungover she had been at the time.

Regardless, the point was that when Anya had tried to drag her to a party, Lexa had been reluctant, to say the least.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Anya wheedled. Lexa glared at her roommate.

"No."

"Please. You haven't gone anywhere except class and the library in at least a week."

"No."

Anya growled in frustration.

"You will come with me to this party, or so help me I will bribe all your professors into giving you an F for their class." Lexa regarded Anya warily. She didn't think Anya was serious, but she'd rather not take chances. Last time she hadn't taken one of Anya's threats seriously, she'd ended up having her shoes filled with whipped cream. Long story.

"Fine. I'll go, but we are only staying for an hour, then we are leaving." Anya laughed and wrapped her arms around Lexa in a tight hug.

"Good! Come on, let's get you ready."

And that was how Lexa had come to be sitting in the passenger seat of Anya's car, on her way to a party she had absolutely no interest in.

She was dressed in black skinny jeans, which according to Anya made her legs and ass look fantastic. Her dark green tank top was covered by a black leather jacket with silver buttons. When she had finished getting dressed, Anya had whistled loudly, earning a sharp glare from Lexa.

"We're here." Anya said, cutting the engine. Lexa removed her seatbelt and met Anya on the other side of the car. They walked up to the frat house that was hosting the party. They were running late, and everything was already in full swing. Anya grabbed her arm and dragged her inside, making sure Lexa had a drink in her hand before going off to mingle. 

Lexa looked around, trying to find something to distract her for the hour that she would be stuck here. Her eyes settled on a Beer Pong game and she watched as the game with progressed. She finished her first drinks, and somehow acquired a second, then a third. When the game finished, one of the guys set up the table again.

"Alright, who's next?"

Two girls jumped forward immediately.

"Alright, who hasn't lost to Raven and Octavia yet?" The guy called cheerfully. Lexa stepped forward.

"I'll play." She called. The two girls looked her over appraisingly. The guy nodded enthusiastically,

"Alright, you got a partner, or do we need to find someone?" Lexa hesitated, but apparently it was all the answer they needed. One of the girls turned her head to yell over her shoulder,

"Clarke! Get your ass over here!" The guy looked at her,

"Really, Raven? You're pairing her with Clarke?" Raven smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine, Bellamy," Octavia said, "Clarke's the only one who never says no." Bellamy looked like he was about to say something else when a pretty blonde girl walked up to them. Lexa tried not to stare, really, but the girl was very attractive, and she was wearing a small blue dress that showed off her curves in all the right ways.

"Clarke, our friend here needs a Beer Pong partner." Raven told her.

"Lexa," Lexa spoke up, "my name is Lexa."

"Well, Lexa," Clarke said, a small smirk playing at the corners of her mouth, "I'd be happy to be your partner, if you'd like."

Lexa nodded eagerly, drawing a small cheer from the rest of the group.

Less than ten minutes into the game, Octavia and Raven were winning by an embarrassing amount. It was t only that they were good, Clarke turned out to be really, really bad. Lexa eyed her partner, wondering if it was too late to kick her off and play solo. Lexa had always hated losing. Clarke was getting ready to throw the ball, and any thoughts of sending her away fled Alexa's mind as she watched Clarke, choking back a laugh.

Clarke did the same little dance every time she was about to throw the ball. She'd raise her arms to the side, and Lexa definitely didn't notice the way it made her dress stretch across her breasts. Then she'd raise the ball to eye level and shake her hips slightly, and Lexa was not staring at her ass while she did it. Then she'd toss the ball and miss. Every. Single. Time.

Lexa decided she didn't mind losing, just this once.

She was only a little disappointed when Raven and Octavia won. She was feeling a pleasant buzzing sensation in her mind from all the beer, and she shook her head good naturedly before walking away to find Anya. She didn't realize that Clarke had followed her until she felt a grip on her arm and turned to find the blonde standing much closer than was necessary. Lexa didn't mind a bit.

"Are you mad at me? She asked, "I know I'm not very good at Beer Pong." Clarke's lower lip was stuck out in a pout, and Lexa's alcohol-addled mind was finding it difficult to remember why she wasn't kissing the girl. She realized after several moments that she'd been too busy staring at Clarke's lips to answer.

"I'm not mad. I had fun, and I liked the little dance you did before you threw the ball." Clarke's pout immediately transformed into a grin. Lexa liked it even more than the pout.

"You have a really pretty smile." Lexa heard herself saying. Clarke's smile widened and she stepped closer, so they were touching.

"Yeah?" She asked, staring at Lexa's lips. 

"Yeah." Lexa breathed before bending down slightly to kiss her.

It felt good. Clarke returned the kiss eagerly, and Lexa let out a content hum as she wrapped her hands around Clarke's waist, drawing her closer.

Then the kiss was broken with a sharp blow to her shoulder. Lexa broke away and glared at the man who had punched her. She wasn't hurt, he clearly didn't know how to hit, she was more annoyed at the fact that she was suddenly not kissing Clarke.

"Finn! What the hell?" Clarke yelled at the perpetrator. He was swaying slightly, clearly drunk, and scowling at Lexa.

"She shouldn't be kissing you." He slurred. Clarke snorted loudly.

"Finn, we broke up almost a year ago. I can kiss who I want, and you have no right to stop it."

"She shouldn't be kissing you." Finn said again, angrily. He came at Lexa clumsily, but she was ready this time. She grabbed his outstretched arm and turned, rolling him in get her shoulder and slamming him hard on the ground. He landed with a puff of air and lay there, gasping. Lexa looked down at him for a moment before grabbing Clarke's hand and leading her outside, where it was quieter. She ignored the surprised stares from the onlookers.

"I'm sorry." Lexa said as soon as they were out, "For hurting your friend. He'll be fine, he's just winded." Clarke shook her head.

"He's not my friend, and he deserved it. Sorry he hit you." Lexa felt a small smile creep into her face,

"What he did hardly qualifies as a hit. He should probably take some self-defense classes."

"Like you apparently did? What was that thing you did?"

"Judo." Lexa told her with a small shrug. Clarke nodded and they stood there awkwardly for a moment. Lexa was feeling unpleasantly sober after the whole ordeal. Finally, Clarke broke the silence.

"Guess the mood's ruined." She muttered. Lexa opened her mouth to say something. She wasn't sure what, maybe to apologize again, or to tell Clarke it wasn't her fault, but she got distracted when Clarke reached into her pocket.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" She asked. Clarke pulled out Lexa's phone and started typing.

"I'm giving you my number. Text me later, we can go for coffee or something." She handed the phone back to Lexa, who looked down and snorted. Clarke's number was under the name "Beer Pong Dancer".

"I will text you, Clarke." Lexa promised. Clarke smiled and turned to go back inside.

Lexa sent a text to Anya telling her the promised hour was long up and it was time to go. She didn't complain when Anya took another twenty minutes to come outside. She was a little grateful that Anya had dragged her here.


End file.
